A Truly Wicked Tale
by XxChemicalKatxX
Summary: For most, I want you all to know that you can not obtain the truth without hearing both sides of the story. I also want you to know you can not truly have a gift without receiving a curse in return. This is a story that will not end kindly, for to tell the true story there can not be a happily ever after. Who am I? I am Red Riding Hood and this is my side of the story.(More inside)
1. Intro

**(Sakura's Story)**

For most, I want you all to know that you can not obtain the truth without hearing both sides of the story. I also want you to know you can not truly have a gift without receiving a curse in return. Who am I? I am Red Riding Hood and this is my side of the story.

**(Itachi's Story)**

****Before you read this story, You must all know nothing good can truly last. You must also know darkness will always find its way into the brightest of souls. Who am I? I am the Wolf and this is my side of the story

**(Both)**

****Lastly, you must know this story will not end kindly. For to tell the true story there can not be a happily ever after.

This is our story.


	2. White Stained Red (Sakura's Story)

**(Sakura's Story)**

There once was a child born into a kingdom.  
The child however began a life of misery, due to the fact she had been born into a poor family. She had been born into a life without a father.

Yet born of grief The child was as beauty confined within a body. She had skin as white as ivory, and eyes as bright as emeralds. Though those be wonderful features she was known for another. For this girl had been born with hair as beautiful as the sun, and that out shined the moon. The color gifted was of that of the sunrise. The color of Sakura.

Though this thought to be a gift. In a cruel world as such it could be no such thing, due to the evil and jealousy that was confined in man's heart. People sought out this girl in hope to make the hair their own.

As such one day the queen was informed of such beauty she had to have it. So she sent the guards to obtain the child to bring it to the castle and be scalped for her hair. Yet the mother of this child, the loving mother, had heard of the evil woman's plans, and sent her child away to her grandmother in hopes for her safety. The mother meet her demise by the guards refusing to give away her daughter's location.

That day the child was taken deep into the forest to the cot were the grandmother stayed. The child loved to play in the woods and explore. Yet she was not aloud to for her safety, but the girl begged and begged one day "Oh please, oh please, let me go outside grandmother!" the woman wished for the child's happiness. So that day she made the child a cloak made of white velvet.

"You may go were you please, but never ever take that hood off!" The grandmother said.

The child so delighted ran outside and looked around the forest giddy at the unknown world. The child did just as her grandmother said and never took the hood off.

The child became a girl, and the girl became a young woman. She was now wise in the way of survival in the woods. She had made her own bows and made her own arrows. She could now take down any beast of the forest.

Though she be very confident she meet her first weakness one summers day. When the world became to much for her weary grandmother, and she had left her and the world in her sleep.

That day the lumberjack who just happened to be a friend of her grandmothers, and the woman had seen few times during the time she had been there crossed her path. She told the man what had happened and trusted him enough to tell him of her hair. He seemed to understand. He spoke and said, "I will exchange a sword and one year of training; if you let me stay with you for on year in the cabin with meals for free." The young woman thought for a moment and agreed.

She and the man stayed in the cabin and trained together for one year. They became good friends, and at the end of that year he told her of her own story, of who killed her mother and who ordered it. This enraged the woman, and she sought for her revenge.

She took the sword and planed the demise of the kingdom. That night she sneaked into the castle mascaraing them all. Leaving the queen for last she woke the queen wishing to see her face as her mothers killer died the queen woke and as she did the young girl swung the sword beheading her. "Now you have no more use for my hair do you queen seeing as your dead." The woman whispered.

The girl then took the queens horse and escaped the horrid town. She rode through the village as people screamed at the one pure white cloak now stained scarlet red with the blood of her enemies.

The girl was form then on known as red riding hood.

The beauty who killed the queen.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**This is a new story I thought of just out of the blue. I will be switching back and forth between itachi's story and Sakura's for the entire story. If you read the intro you know why. So enjoy!**

**Don't forget to check out my other story ****_Kohona's School of The Arts_**

**__****The next chapter will be Itachi's story. So it pretty much goes back and forth. :)**

**__****Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy My Twisted Tale of Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	3. The Prince Shall Fall (Itachi's Sory)

There once was prince of a kingdom. One born of great wealth. He had hair as black as midnight, and eyes as red as Hell's Fire. He held the mark of an Uchiha, the Royal Family, the Rulers of a great and powerful kingdom.

This prince, though a ripe and tender age, was to be the next king of the land. He held poise and elegance beyond his years. The boy just of age 13 was know for his skill and intelligence. Though all of these things were great, his father believed there to be one attribute that would be his down fall.

For this child thought mighty and strong was more loving than the sun to the moon. (**- Author's Note: Here is why I said that there is a poem that reads this:**

**'Even**

**After**

**All this time**

**The Sun never says**

**To the Earth**

**"You owe me."**

**Look**

**What happens**

**With a love like that**

**It lights the**

**Whole**

**Sky.'**

**That is why I said that. If you don't understand the poem then you shouldn't even be reading this story.**)The king believed this love made his son weak. That his son should be more harsh, and violent. Though no matter how many lessons, whether it be a beating or a scolding, the king could not change the kind and gentle boy's heart.

One day the king had decided he had had enough he would no longer tolerate the unappropriated behavior. He would make sure the boy changed. Though that had been his plan a powerful and deadly woman far away had decided otherwise.

The sorceress looked at the kingdom in the distance planing for the royal family's death. Though the Uchiha's were known for their power, they were also known for killing hearts. The woman had once been in love with the king. Only to have her heart ripped out by him.

The sorceress had been turned away by the king due to her magic. In the kingdom magical beings were to be executed. So when he found out about her he order her death at once, but she escaped. She has from then planed and plotted her revenge till it was the day. Today was the day the king would fall, along with the royal family.

That night the prince decided to run off following his free heart. Though while he was gone the plan had begun. The sorceress created armies of magical being made by her hand. They all attacked the kingdom killing everyone in sight. By the time the prince came back the kingdom was in ashes. The prince ran to his fathers body crying.

The boy was horrified by the slaughter, until the sorceress grabbed him picking him up off the ground. She stared into the boys eyes after seeing the display of emotion. Her eyes softened. The woman being the sorceress she was could see the boys soul. She now knew he was kind and decided to spare him " I shall spare you, but I shall turn you into the thing your father could never love, a magical being."

The boy quivered with fear until a powerful magic ran through the boys bones. The towns people looked on in horror. As the boys spine began to bend in unnatural ways, his face became longer and his hair covered his entire body. The sorceress looked at the once human human face, and she spoke "You are to be cursed. You may change your form as you please but every full moon you will become the beast not only with your body but heart and soul as well. If you find someone who can love such a beast the curse will be lifted." The beast looked at her and back at the towns people they tossed rocks at him commanding him to leave. "To be loved an love in return, can not exist in this world, little boy. For Love is a lie." The woman whispered into the wind.

The towns people yelled in fear of the once human flesh now turned to ebony fur. The beast now ran away from the town in shame.

The prince was from then on known as 'The Wolf'.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**YES! New chapter up! I hope you all like it.**

**There are a few thing I would like to point out.**

**1. Yes Itachi changes into a wolf.**

**2. During this story I hope you all noticed how I included things from other Fairytales. Like in this chapter I got the sorceress and transformation from 'The Beauty and The Beast', Or In the last chapter were the queen was jealous of Sakura and wanted to kill her from 'Snow White'. I will be doing this a lot so don't be afraid to give me a suggestion from another Fairytale.**

**3. Don't be afraid to mention an Idea you have for my story. I will always think about it. :)**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	4. Men Are Dirty Animals (Sakura's Story)

The girl rode far from what once was her home, and she never looked back.

Red grew tired and exhausted. She knew she had to rest for the night. So she jumped off the stead and tied him to a tree. She realized she was in the woods. A place many would deem to dangerous to enter, but she was confident in her skills. So she entered anyway.

She ventured into the woods until she came upon a stream. Red was dirty and blood dried on her skin. So she bathed in the discarded her clothes, and stepped into the river. Red shivered for a moment at its cool touch. Then she continued and cascaded the cold water down through her hair. She finished bathing, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was watching her. She chose to ignore it though.

Red then washed her cloak to the best of her abilities in the water. She couldn't seem to get it back to white. So it continued to gleam scarlet. Red then let it dry in the cool wind. She wore her clothes that had been protected by the cloak. She created a fire to warm herself. The time passed as Red waited for the cloak to dry. As soon as it was she draped it over her body and covered her hair. The girl lean against the tree and closed her eyes for a moment. Until she was grabbed by the throat and slung on the ground. The attacker then straddled her. While this had happened the hood of her cloak had fell and the man could now see her face, and she, his.

His face was then coxed into a wicked grin and the sight of a woman. Red then knew what the man was going to do. She kicked, and scream trying to get him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. He spewed curses at her and told her to be still, but Red refused. Just when Red thought she couldn't fight anymore something strange happened. Out of the corner of Red's eye she saw a blur of black, and it seemed like the man on her didn't. Then a terrifying noise ripped out from the black figure. The man look up, and as did she. They both looked up to find a wolf. A huge beast. It growled at the man making its ears lay flat against its head. The man jumped off me backing away slowly hoping the wolf wouldn't hurt him. The wolf walked forward with him. Then it lunged. It attacked the mans throat ripping out a chunk. Then it began to change.

She stood there horrified. Red was unsure of what to do, as the once wolf like shadow rearranged cruelly into a person.

She slowly panicked as it approached her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ah sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

Guess who it is! (Not that its obvious or anything)

Read & Review

Thanks

~Katie


	5. I Know You (Itachi's Story)

**Yeah I'm back! You might be wondering way I haven't uploaded any more chapters to this story in a while. Well the reason is that because my other two stories seemed to have much more attention then this one I kind of abandoned it. Soon after I thought even if not many fans follow this story it would be wrong to forget about you guys. So as an apology I'm uploading two chapters! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Author's Note: You do need to know something about Itachi. Since he has been turned into the wolf he kind of has a beast like thought process, and yes you will be hearing his thoughts sometimes in this story.)**

The boy had escaped into the wood where he lived. He spent most of his time a wolf. It was easier living then as a human. Though he had turned into a beast, he still had the desire to explore as any young boy would. As he explored he found the deepest depths of the woods. He discovered places he was sure no other man had found. He traveled so far he was sure he was in a different kingdom.

One day at the age of thirteen, Itachi found something strange. There was a cot in the middle of the woods. He found this strange because many people found the woods dangerous and preferred to live as far away as possible. Even when the men would hunt they only would skim the edge of the forest never going in deeper. So that day when he saw an elderly woman and a little girl living in the woods he was very curious.

He would watched them from a far as they went about their day. Then one day the little girl came out in a white cloak. He was slightly saddened by this since he had never actually seen her face and was hoping to, but then he noticed that the girl started to the woods. So in curiosity he followed her. She run round the trees giggling loudly frightening the birds. Then as the girl wandered around a tree she disappeared from his site so he wondered closer and looked for her worried about her safety.

As he rounded the corner of the tree he walked snout first into an eight year old's hug. His wolf eye's widened in shock. He was frozen as the little girl continued to pet his snout saying,

"Pretty doggy."

Soon after this encounter with the girl he became quite attached and followed her everywhere when she went in the woods. You could say they became close friends, until the day that the lumberjack just happened to be in the woods too. He stumbled upon the little girl and the wolf and instantly thought him a danger. So Itachi ran off scared of the man.

Itachi never truly left though he watched making sure the girl was okay. He left the day he knew she would be fine on her own.

*Time Skip*

Itachi was wondering the woods at night as usual when he heard foot steps, and the crackle of a fire. So he curiously wandered toward it. He then heard thrashing and screaming. He ran toward the area. He look toward the two people see that one was being attacked. He looked closer and instantly knew who it was. His emerald eyes that were wide with terror stuck to him as he attacked the man on her.

As the man died he rose his mussel that was dripping in blood. He turned to her and noticed her fear and couldn't leave her here alone.

So he change to his original form, and stepped toward her.

* * *

**So here are some more things you need to know.**

**1. Sakura is very uneducated and native'. She lived in a cabin all her live; she isn't familiar with the outside world. I believe, keeping these facts in mind, would have said something along the lines of "Pretty doggy." at first meeting Itachi.**

**2. She pretty much taught herself every thing she knows.**

**3. Itachi is not a stalker. He just hasn't been around humans in a while.**

**So enjoy! :)**


	6. Crimson (Sakura's Story)

**Sorry I didn't get to upload the second chapter as soon as I wanted to, because I got caught up with watching...(Wait for it, wait for it)...Naruto Road to Ninja...IN. ENGLISH. SUBS! HELL YEAH! I wasn't as good as I had hoped it would be but it was still pretty awesome. So it passed. Any way I'm doing this chapter in Sakura's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**(Also sakura doesn't know about magical beast, nor does she remember Itachi.)**_

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

As the man came closer my breath grew rigid. I was unsure and afraid of what he was. I step back as he tried to close the distance between us. As he walked into the moon light I noticed his features. He was at least a head taller then me, and was lean. He had long ebony locks that looked softer than silk, and it cascaded down his back. He had a strong jawline that was straining making me think he was restraining him self. This scared me, but his most unique feature was his eyes. They glowed a deep crimson red. I was sure if I looked into them I would be lost for a hundred years.

As he stepped closer and as I backed up my back hit the rough bark of a tree causing my hood to fall. The mans eyes widened, and he stepped so close I was sure his bare body was touching my cloaked one. I closed my eyes preparing for the worse. I could feel his warm breath trail over my face making me open my eyes. I notices as his hand slowly moved upward, and I was sure it would be to my hair. I looked down waiting for him to grab the retched strands of pink locks. Until I felt a warm palm cup my cheek. My green eyes connected with his red ones, and he rested his forehead against mine. He then spoke using a thick baritone.

_"You don't know how long I've wanted to speak to you like this."_

* * *

**So what do you think! Oh and yes Itachi is naked get over it you nasty perverts.**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**


	7. My Salvation (Itachi's Story)

**(Itachi's Pov.)**

As I walked toward her my bones throbbed from my transformation. The pain I've notice doesn't change. I've just grow accustom to it. I stepped forward as she stepped back frightened of me. She backed up into a tree causing her hood to fall. My eyes widen. I felt as though the world could stop just because of her beauty, but I just pressed onward wanting to do nothing more than to be near her. Close to her.

I was so close now I knew she could feel me against her. I moved my hand up, and noticed how she looked toward her hair. I remember hearing about it. She closed her eyes, and her face contorted in a mixture of emotions. I did want to touch her hair, but I also wanted to touch her skin, her face, her lips. I wanted to study each and every part of her like it was the last thing I'd ever know.

I cupped her cheek with my palm. I thought, '_How could such a small thing make me want so much?_'. Oh how many times I would ask her if she knew the answer. Her eyes looked at me in shock. Her eyes. If I could describe her eyes to you I would, but I don't believe god made words beautiful enough to describe such divine things. They were only made up of the purest of light. It almost made me believe they could bring me salvation alone.

I leaned my head against hers feeling her silky skin against mine. I knew if I could I would have gotten lost in that woman. I can almost still feel her shiver as I said,

_"You don't know how long I've wanted to speak to you like this."_

* * *

**So there you go some Itachi and Sakura action!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though its short. I hope you liked it... Oh who are you joking you know you loved it!**

**I don't care how cheesy any of it was. You would melt into a ball of goo if any man thought of you this way, and you know it!**

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**~ Katie**


	8. Ill Intentions? (Sakura's Story)

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

*Snap*

The noise that broke my racing senses and numbing mind. The man's strong silhouette stiffened, his neck twitched left, his eyes wide with attention, his jaw clenched. The man's body suddenly contorted, bending unnaturally, causing my body to fight the bile that threatened to rise up my throat. As I finally got control my body, I looked toward the creature who saved my life moments ago. His ears were flattened against his head, teeth bared, growling loudly at the noising coming toward us.

A man emerged unfazed by the wolf.

"Itachi, A bit protective aren't we, un?"

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**I know it isn't much, but I felt like I owed you guys some of the story. Even though this is my favorite story to write, it's also my hardest story to write. My inspiration for this story and my ideas all come in bits and pieces, and I don't get to update a lot or make long chapters. Hopefully I can update something good soon.**

**Hope you liked what little there is of it.**

**Read&Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie **


End file.
